


After the War

by fandomlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Depression, Ends sad too, Gen, Just warning you guys, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Battle of Hogwarts is over, everything is going back to normal, and George Weasley is in his room trying to process what had happened to Fred? (This is essentially my take on it, and I wrote it because I'm in a sad Harry Potter fic mood as I try to apply for student loans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually one of my first Harry Potter fics (surprisingly). Yes, it's very sad, and I apologize but it was either write this sad fic or go jump off a cliff from trying to apply for all these student loans. I hope you enjoy!

"Get away from me."

Those were the first words spoken to Percy that George had said ever since the battle was over. Grief had struck, everyone was sad, and George couldn't handle seeing his face in the mirror.

Percy looked at him, eyes full of worry. "George-" he started, but had to dodge a book being thrown at his face before he could finish speaking.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU FRED DIED! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE!" George yelled, throwing anything within reach at the older Weasley brother. If anyone looked around the twins' bedroom, they would see chaos. The two mirrors that had been in the room were smashed, glass shards on the floor. George couldn't bear to see his brother's face in the mirror every time he glanced at a reflective surface. Half of the room was destroyed, mainly the side George slept on. His clothes were strewn on the floor, WWW merchandise destroyed. It was like a battle had taken place on half of the room, the other half spotless when George couldn't stand to walk on his brother's side.

"George, listen to me-" Percy started again, dodging the exploding pranking materials now. George had run out of less-dangerous stuff to throw.

"No, you listen to me Percy! I couldn't care less about you now! If you hadn't been such an asshole these last two years, then maybe Fred would have seen the curse coming for him! If you had bothered to even CARE for your family, none of us would have been so surprised to see you fighting with us! If you had been a better older brother, maybe I could have saved him!" George was screaming, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?! Petrificus totalus!" Percy yelled, freezing George in his tracks. "If I had been a better older brother, then I could have saved him too! I might have been able to jump in front of the curse at least! Dammit, you're not the only one hurting George, and don't pretend that you are!"

 

Percy reversed the curse, allowing George to move again. He curled up into a ball on his bed, pulling Fred’s old stuffed animal closer. It was the only thing Fred kept from his childhood, and George kept the other matching rabbit as well. The tears kept streaming, causing him to have momentary blindness, except he didn't allow himself to make any noise. Percy didn't need to know how much he was upset.

 

“J-just get away from me Percy. I can't stand the sight of you,” George muttered, trying to keep his voice steady. When he finally heard the bedroom door close, George allowed himself to let go of the tears he had been holding back. Fred’s red rabbit was soaked with all the tears, and George couldn't stand how the bedroom looked like Fred was going to walk back in soon, maybe after sneaking some food or with another great idea for another item to sell. Fred hadn't even been able to finish his last prank before he… 

 

At this thought, George became angrier than before. Not only was it Percy's fault, it was Harry’s as well. If Harry wasn't in their life, then maybe Fred would be okay. If Harry had died as a baby, maybe Voldemort wouldn't have been able to hurt Fred.

 

Immediately after that thought crossed his mind, he crushed it. It wasn't Harry’s fault at all. Harry was not in control of his whole life, especially Voldemort being a psycho crazy bastard. And if Harry wasn't around, life would definitely be a lot worse than it was now.

 

All the energy drained out of George’s body almost as quickly as it had appeared. Since George had cried as much as he could, the tears had ceased to fall, and George now could only feel numbness. He embraced it, the feeling of not being able to feel anything at all. George stared at the opposite wall where his brother would be, laughing with him and helping George come up with the next prank. They were planning on playing a joke on Ron next, trying to get Hermione and him together. He guessed that the prank would never happen now.

 

As George sat on his bed, still curled up in a ball, he heard a knock on the door. He didn’t bother to answer, knowing that if the person really wanted to talk to him, they would just come in. George hoped it wasn’t his mother; she seemed ready to cry every time she looked at him, and whenever she did talk to him, she always seemed cautious, never really saying what she wanted to say.

 

On the other side of the door, it was a silent, before George heard the faint creak of the door opening. Just as he thought, staying quiet wouldn’t keep people out.

 

“George?” he heard a voice say, cautious yet wavering, almost like they were trying to keep from crying again. He looked up from his position, seeing that it was Ginny. He put his head down again, this time burying it underneath some pillows. Maybe this way people would take a hint and leave him alone.

 

“George? Come on, look at me. You haven’t been out of here for three days,” he heard Ginny comment. He didn’t move and heard Ginny’s footsteps as she walked over to his bed, navigating her way around the mess.

 

“George, look at me. Come on,” she said, and this time George felt the pillow being gently moved from over his head. He shifted slightly to see his sister, and he saw her faint smile as she looked at her older brother.

 

“There we go. Look, I know you’re upset, but can’t you just come out of your room? Percy’s really upset too-” Ginny started, but George cut her off before she could say anything else.

 

“He’s upset, is he? That’s great Ginny, just great, but you know what? He deserves to be upset. Fred died because of him. All because he was a great big prat who cared about his job more than his family. If that’s all you wanted to say, then I think you should go. I don’t need to hear about how upset everyone else is. Nobody could be more upset than I am right now,” he stated. He felt numb inside as he said this, his voice almost emotionless.

 

“That’s not the only reason why I came in here. Listen, I know this is still really hurtful to you and everything, but we have to move on with our lives. George, Harry proposed, and I said yes. I’m getting married Georgie, right after I finish school at Hogwarts, and this is the first step of moving on,” Ginny said, a smile growing on her face. George wanted to feel something, anything, he wanted to feel happiness for his little sister, but the numb feeling seemed to only grow. So, he decided to fake it.

 

“That’s great Ginny. Hey, I’m really tired, do you think I can take a nap before all this ‘moving on’ business? It sounds exhausting,” he lied, trying to fake a little happiness. He saw Ginny’s eyes light up a little at the sort-of convincing lie.

 

“Yeah, no problem. Do you promise you’ll come out of your room tomorrow though?” Ginny asked. George winced a little at the phrase “your room” since almost 4 days ago, it had been “Fred and George’s room” or “the twin’s room.”

 

“I promise Ginny,” he lied again. Ginny’s smile grew a little more as she hugged him, walking out of the room and closing the door. George could hear voices on the other side, no doubt talking about him. They could talk all they wanted, George didn’t care.

 

What he did care about however is the fact that so many people wanted to forgive and forget the war. Ginny was going to get married; what was next, Ron and Hermione deciding on a wedding date? After all these people died, were they just going to move on? Four days was a short mourning period, even for after a war.

 

He looked at Fred’s side of the room, frozen in time from the last moment he had been there. How would Fred have felt at hearing Ginny stating that she was getting married after she got out of school? He probably would have been happy, and they would have been plotting the best prank for their little sister’s wedding. They might have been able to finally pay Harry back by contributing some to the wedding. Fred would have been excited by the prospects of getting “the boy who lived” as their brother-in-law.

 

The numb feeling was coming back again, this time with the feeling of hurt and depression along with it. George could feel that his life would never be the same with his other half missing. What was life without his twin, without the person who completed him? How was he going to run the shop, the growing business? He couldn’t without Fred, and nobody could tell him otherwise.

 

George made a decision at that moment, one he knew he couldn’t turn back from. He grabbed the box cutter lying on the floor (as boxes were hard to cut with a wand when the contents were extremely dangerous to work with), looking at the blade and pressing it to his skin. The metal was cold against his flesh, but he soon couldn’t feel the chill as soon as he sliced into his wrist, a thin red line forming, and then the blood started flowing. He switched hands and did the same to his other wrist, cutting twice since he lost his grip the first time. He then let the blade drop on the floor, hearing the soft thump of it hitting the carpet.

 

George gathered up the twin rabbits, holding them close as he laid down on his bed. He took one long look at Fred’s side, knowing that soon he would be with his brother again. As his vision started to blur, he closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he died.

George would never hear the loud scream as Ginny came up to his room the next morning. He would never hear the cries of his mother, as Molly Weasley came to the conclusion that she had lost another child. He would never know the depression that hit Percy as he started to blame himself over the other twin’s death, knowing that if Fred had still been alive, George would have been too. George would never know that even as Percy grew older, he would never forgive himself for being the cause of two of his brother’s deaths. George would only know as he died that soon he would meet with his twin again, and they would play pranks for as long as they existed in the afterlife, and never again be separated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to one of my best friends who beta read this, carry-on-my-fireball. I'll probably text you later to rant about how shitty applying for loans is. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
